A Night to Remember
by Old Romancer
Summary: Hatsune Miku is the most popular girl at Crypton High but she has a secret: she is in love with Len Kagamine, the foremost outcast at school. Urged by her best friend Luka Miku asks Len to walk home with her but when it starts to rain Len invites Miku to his home to dry off. Will Miku be able to confess her feelings to Len when they are alone together?


**A Night to Remember**

School was let out at Crypton High and everyone seemed to be in a rush to get home; one of the last two people to walk out of the building was Hatsune Miku and her friend Megurine Luka. Miku seemed to be preoccupied all at and didn't pay attention to any of the lessons giving in class.

"Hey what is up with you?" Luka asked.

"Huh, oh nothing much I was just thinking to myself." Miku replied.

"You have been doing that a lot lately." the pink haired girl returned.

"Well you know I have been busy with a lot of things you know schoolwork in all of that."

"Schoolwork cannot consume too much time."

"You know what I mean." retorted Miku.

They walked together until they reached the grounds outside of the school. Miku and Luka lived on opposite sides of the city so they usually met up at school and spent the whole school day together. They usually met up with other friends and hung out too but they spent most of their time together. One thing that Luka noticed most about her friend was that she seemed to have no love life, showing no interest in any of the popular boys at school. Even when the most popular boy at school Kaito asked her out on a day she refused him and that shocked the entire school since Miku was the most popular girl in school and every guy wanted to be with her except for one and that was Kagamine Len. Luka thought it crazy but the idea came into her head that Miku was saving herself for Len. Meditating upon the thought caused Luka to giggle.

"What's so funny?" Miku asked.

"You might not find it that funny." Luka said trying to entice Miku to spill out any secret that she might be hiding.

"Well I want to know." the tealette said.

"The thought just popped into my head but it came to my mind that you might be saving yourself for Kagamine Len." Luka confessed to her friend.

"What! That is insane why would I want to save myself for that loser!" Miku said.

Despite Miku's reaction, Luka knew that her friend was trying to cover up her true feelings.

"Then why are you blushing?" Luka asked trying not to laugh at her friend whose face tried a light shade of pink when Luka mentioned Kagamine Len. "Just admit it you want him you know you do and you can't hide it."

"Okay so I do why do I have to make it public?" asked Miku defensively.

"Because you have never shown interest in any boy at school and now I know why, it's because you love Len." Luka smiled.

"So if I'm popular I have to date and go out with popular guys?" Miku inquired.

"Well that's what most popular girls would do." Luka said.

"Well I'm not most popular girls now am I?" the tealette asked.

Luka was surprised by her friend's answers. The fact that her friend was in love with the known outsider of school greatly surprised her but she also found it romantic in an idealized sense.

"So you find Kagamine Len attractive but not Kaito?" she asked.

"Kaito is a nice guy but I was never into him in a romantic way. He's a friend to me." Miku said.

' _Besides Len's not like most guys at this school he has morals and a code which I and most respectful girls would be attracted to. It's not all about looks. Though I would have to confess I am attracted to him physically.'_ Miku thought to herself.

"Well we all have our choices now don't we?" Luka smirked

"Yeah." returned Miku.

Luka was about to part ways with Miku. "I'll see you tomorrow Miku. I hope everything works out for you and if you need anything I'll be here to help you."

Luka soon walked away and left Miku alone by herself. Turning left Miku began to walk home with a number of thoughts in her mind. The fact that Luka pried out her affections for Len made her feel very embarrassed but she couldn't help thinking that he was one of the most mature guys that were at her school despite being one of the silent types. Miku kept on walking for a bit in silence trying not to let Luka's comments get to her. She had always been somewhat afraid to talk to Len since she never knew what to say to him. Len always had his face in a book or was drawing a picture; he was rarely seen with another person. The only other people he was ever seen with was Piko and Kagami Rin who were just as equally secluded as him.

Miku continued to walk near a small forested park that sat some distance away from the high school. Stopping near a bench she sat down to sit for a moment before continuing home. Sitting Miku could hear a soft humming coming near the bench area. Looking to see where the voice was coming from Miku's attention was directed toward a young blond who was laidback up against an oak tree with a book open on his lap. The young tealette recognized the young blond as her crush Kagamine Len. She turned her attention away from him and looked the other way.

' _There he is what should I do; I want to talk to him but is that really the best idea? Should I just walk away?'_ the same thought kept rotating in her head. _'I mean I'm alone and nobody is here to see me, then again all I would be doing is going up to him and saying hello.'_

Miku finally convinced herself to go up and talk to him. Getting up from the bench Miku walked over to the tree Len was sitting under.

"Hello Len." she said.

The blond boy tilted his head up toward the young tealette. "Oh hello Miku how are you doing?"

"I'm fine sorry to bother you but I noticed that you were all alone." Miku said.

"Yeah I'm one that prefers to be alone sometimes other people can be too much you know." he smiled as he finished speaking.

Trying to work the conservation in her favor Miku said. "Well it's not good to stay away from people all the time."

"I'm not saying that I never interact with people. I have a couple of friends but I don't have a ton of friends because of drama." Len replied.

""That's good. You're not a talker are you Len?" Miku asked.

"I'm much more of a reader than a talker. Len said. "On the contrary what does Hatsune Miku, the most popular girl in school want from an outsider and loner like me?" raising her brow and smirking to the tealette.

"Me I just wanted to say hello to you since I saw you sitting by yourself while I was on my way home." she said.

"Why thank you so much for thinking of me in that way." Len said teasingly closing the open book on his lap.

"Ummm Len would you like to walk home with me?" Miku asked Len while he was putting his things in his bag. Lifting his bag up and putting it on his shoulder Len turned his head toward the tealette to give her his full attention.

"Me! You would like to walk home with me? Well why not." teased the blond once again to the tall tealette.

Len's teasing caused Miku to blush lightly. _'He's more extroverted than he thinks since he opened up to me so quickly.'_ thought Miku. Standing up Len walked alongside Miku as they began walking home together.

"It's quite warm out isn't it?" Len said.

"Yeah it's really nice weather. I love these types of days." returned Miku to her crush.

Len turned his eyes toward the twilight sun that was going down in the west. "Warm twilight days are nice too; they are the best times to read a book or just relax by one's self."

"Nah nighttime's the best time it is cool and the air is refreshing." Miku responded.

"Yeah the moon and the stars are absolutely spectacular during the nighttime but you can also see the moon during the early dawn and dusk."

' _Wow for being a closed up loner Len really has a romantic idealism about him.'_ Miku thought to herself smiling.

As they walked the twilit sky began to darken above them. "That's just great." remarked Len. "The mood is ruined."

In a matter of seconds rain came pouring down on them. Len laughed. "Well nothing can be done about it now." he looked at the rain soaked Hatsune Miku. "Do you live far from here?" he asked her.

"Yeah I live quite a distance from here." she said.

"Well my house isn't that far it's only a block from here." Len replied.

Rain soaked Len and Miku ran fast to make it out of the rain as fast as they could. Making it toward the end of the sidewalk they turned the block and made it to Len's house. Miku was surprised at how big his house was since Len was an only child having received that bit of information from a friend at school.

"Yeah my family has quite a bit of money if you can believe it." said Len.

He went up and opening the door walked in and let Miku come in before closing the door behind them.

"Well at least it's warmer inside than outside." he said.

To Miku Len was right about the warmth of the house it was nice and toasty. Walking around Len found the light switch and turned on the lights to the house.

"If you want to your welcome to use the shower but you might not find any clothes but mine to wear." he said embarrassed.

"Well that's a better alternative than being in these wet clothes." Miku said examining herself in a mirror from the feet up. The tealette put a hand through her hair as she looked at herself.

"Sorry if there was something else I would offer it to you." he remarked.

"Oh no no that's fine I have no problem with that. Can you point me in the direction of the bathroom?" Miku asked.

"Fourth door on the right." Len said pointing down the hall. "Ask me if you need anything else."

Walking away Len went into another room; Miku walked down the hall and sliding the door open walked in. Turning on the hot water she removed her clothing and stepped into the warm bath.

Miku marveled at how far she had gotten originally thinking that she was only going to say hello to him she never expected to end up in his house at the end of the day. Not in a million years would she think of it. She thought over the situation in her head. _'Len is so nice and courteous. He is much more mature than most of the boys at school. Even Kaito doesn't have anything on Len.'_ she thought.

In another part of the house Len sat in his room. The blond had his own thoughts about the current situation. _'Seriously the most popular girl in school is in my house. No one would believe me but it is still fun to think about.'_ he said in thought. He lay down on his bed he thought about texting either Rin or Piko but he decided against it not wanting to damage his integrity in relation to Hatsune Miku. The rain outside caused a cool breeze that felt nice and he laid in silence waiting for Miku to come out of the bathroom so he could do the laundry.

Miku finished bathing got out of the tub and wrapped herself up in a towel sliding the door to the bathroom open steam escaped into the open hallway; looking down the hall, Miku saw Len come up to her with a small wicker basket with a set of clothes.

"Here I think these might fit you." Len said. "Although I can't really say since their guy's clothes but I think they should hold up until the morning."

"Thank you." Miku said.

"You're welcome." said Len

Len moved around Miku and going into the bathroom picked up her clothes; coming out of the bathroom Len said, "I'll wash your clothes for you tonight so they'll be ready tomorrow. You don't want to walk out of here with my clothes on people will think something is up between us." Len said with a giggle.

"Yeah I guess you're right." Miku said; but she thought something way different. _'However I don't think it would be bad if something did happen between us Len.'_

"You can sleep in the spare bedroom, I mean are you sleeping over or did you want to go home?" asked Len.

"Oh I'm sleeping over if you don't mind it." Miku said.

"I have no problem with it." Len replied. "The spare bedroom is on the other side of the house. the door is open so it should be easy to find."

Len walked away to allow Miku to get dressed; going across to the other side of the house. Len opened up a small closet door that contained the washer and dryer. All of Miku's clothing was colored so that was a good thing. Len didn't have to sort out the clothes and if he knew anything washing women's clothes was important. Len put the load of laundry in the washer and started it up. He put the wicker basket on top of the dryer and slid the door close. He went back into his room and lay down for a moment. Len could here Miku coming down the hallway.

Miku fully dressed didn't look for the spare bedroom but for Len wondering where he went off to. Looking Miku found the blond boy in his room lying down on his bed. Len directing his attention to Miku saw her in his clothes. _'Hmmm she looks good in guy's clothes.'_ thought Len.

"Feel better?" Len asked.

"Much better." Miku replied. "Thank you for the hospitality."

"That's nothing; you're a woman and it's the nature of a gentleman to do these things." Len replied sitting up. Miku agreed with Len beginning a gentleman.

"Could I admit to something." Len asked.

"Your house." the tealette replied. _'What would he want to admit?'_ she said to herself in thought.

"I know you didn't come over to me to just say hello today." he said.

"How do you know that?" asked Miku.

"Well it's not every day that the most popular girl in school comes by to say hello." Len said, "And…I overheard your conversation with Megurine Luka about me, you know where you called me a loser."

The tealette's eyes were wide with shock. Len had heard everything that she said about him. Now Len knew that Miku was attracted to him not only that but he heard her call him a loser as well and that made her feel ashamed.

"Y…You heard everything?" she said.

"Yes I heard everything." the blond boy replied. "Now I know that you consider me nothing more than a loser; typical."

Miku feeling vulnerable in that moment was slightly angry. "If you had heard everything like you claim then you would know how much I care about you!"

"What do you mean Miku?" Len asked. "Are you in love with me?"

Miku was hit with the question that she knew she would have to answer sooner or later.

"Yes I am; I've been in love with you Kagamine Len for a long time." confessed the tealette to the blond boy. "And the only reason I called you a loser was to try to cover up my feelings for you in front of Luka."

"Why? Are you ashamed of your feelings for me? Is love subservient to the social order that you are a part of? If you love an outcast then you are an outcast yourself in a sense. If you love your popularity then you can never love me." Len reasoned to Miku.

"But Len I do love you." said Miku.

"Then don't try to hide your feelings for me if you love me that is all I am saying." said the blond boy.

' _He's absolutely right. I can't keep hiding my feelings. I have to own up to how I feel no matter what people may think.'_ Miku thought.

"Am I right?" Len asked laying back down on the bed.

"Your right." Miku admitted her front of the one she loved.

Sitting up once again the blond boy opened up his arms inviting the tealette into his embrace. Miku walked in his arms and kissed him passionately on the lips. Which proved in Len's mind everything that she had admitted to him. Lip locking for a few moments Len wanted to pull away but Miku refused to allow him to do so pulling him in closer to kiss him longer and harder than before. Len although enjoying himself immensely did not want to lose himself or have Miku lose herself too quickly. Gently putting his hands on her neck Len separated her lips from his.

"What's wrong?" Miku asked somewhat confused at Len's reaction.

Len chuckled lightly. "Sweetheart let's not get ahead of ourselves it's only our first night together."

Miku liked that Len called her sweetheart which made her smile brightly.

"Fine." the tealette. "All I was thinking about doing was making out, no more than that."

Miku set herself down on Len's left side. "Len…"

"Hmmm." returned the blond boy.

"Do you love me, I mean for me?"

"Hatsune Miku, of course I love you." He bent his neck down and kissed Miku passionately again. "And you think you came here by coincidence."

"You led me here?" she asked.

Len held Miku close to him, "You were bound to come around sometime, so I thought why not today? Still it had to be a perfect storm. So that was why."

Miku snuggled next to Len and laid her head on his chest, "You talk too much you know that Len."

"Well like I said I'm a loner." Len said stroking Miku.

"Hmmm not anymore." Miku replied. "At least not with me you won't be."

The tealette yawned keeping her head on the blond boy's chest.

"Kagamine Len." Miku said dreamily, falling asleep. "I love you so much."

"I love you too...Hatsune Miku." replied Len cradling the tealette while they both felt soundly sleep together.

THE END


End file.
